


The End Game

by SockDra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aliens, F/F, F/M, Fanfiction, Fanstory, M/M, Original Character(s), Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockDra/pseuds/SockDra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the planet Ainretla the dwelling species of humanoids are separated by more then just their blood color.... and unfortunately its beginging to show. Four teens wishing to escape from the growing tension decide to play a game, or should I say THE game. This decision could prove to be the end of their long standing friendships... </p><p>Story inspired by the events of homestuck, this may or may not turn into a fanfic involving the homestuck kids down the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Game

 

 

            There was only a black void, stretching out into infinity. The distant lights did nothing to comfort the forsaken beings that floated among the darkness. They spoke not a word, even if they tried it would have gone unheard. For the silence of space could not be overcome, the only sound to be heard was your blood flowing, pulsing through your veins. You weren't alone out here, not technically. The many decrepit ones looked at you with their eyes. The more you looked the more of them you saw. Some had had elongated teeth, sharp as a razor. Some had eyes like a fish. Suddenly they turned their bodies to face you. I am certain that if they could they would growl and hiss at you. We are very different from them, but the most important thing to remember though is that soon, you and I will end up the same.

            **Another night ends, giving light to the day**

A girl jolts awake at once and unfortunately, due to her height, manages to smack her head on the low ceiling. “Owww” She now grasps at her throbbing noggin. Well now, that must really hurt. “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” The young girl chants, and rubs her head tenderly. Carefully this time she slips out of her bed. Taking some wobbly steps, she succeeds only to suffer a head rush. “Well, crap,” She groaned as she fell backward hitting her head once again on the low ceiling.

            “ _Good morning Maesians, as your tired little eyes awaken I hope these softening sounds drive you to a sense of completion. I want these beats to clear your haze. Another day begins Maesians, and soon I must leave; I must join my brothers of blood. Do not worry, my sound-kin will join you. Dema will drive away your daylight daze and dauntlessly dazzle you with her daring digest of descants.”_ That’s the sound Nighttime Nate, the nightly radio host. He and Daytime Dema host a humble music radio station. Most kids watch the Periodic Profiler or read the High-speed Harker for information on what’s going on. After Nighttime’s morning prelude ends he signs off with his iconic soothing melodies. The Refrains are just as calming as Nighttime said. They flow through the girl’s mind, mending the headache’s pain. What girl you say? Why the poor girl that hit her twice in a row! Don’t try to make excuses, its ok we’re going to talk about her now.

            As she lies on the carpeted floor, letting the sounds wash her troubles away, there’s an obnoxious sound that pierces her ears. It’s a bell-like noise with a Mechanical hum or undertone. She knows exactly what it is, it’s her Miff Meh account. Seeing as her parental unit has yet to let her use her use her phone at night she has to rely on the chat client Miff Meh to commune with her more nocturnal friends. As a rude gesture to whatever idiot is messaging her at this early hour, this young blond opts to continue her Lazing around. In fact why doesn't she go back to bed, after all it can’t be anything **that** important.

            Or could it? You know what now that she thinks about it **none** of her friends would ever message her this early. All them either just went to bed or are still sleeping. Curiosity getting the best her the blondie finally succeeds in standing up. As that happens her desktop screen lets out another noise. Upon reaching her rather shabby desk, the girl taps her desktop. The desktop projected the screen onto the wall. “What the hay hay??” Yes that’s exactly what she said, in all honesty it was early and she had just read some strange craptasticly cryptic poem, if you could even call it that.

_“To: Lani Espearo_

_From: Jasper Fischer_

_We want eyes, we want mouths, we want to scream, we never die, we need hearts, and we need lives._

_It’ll never end, but you will._

_Give us your eyes, give us your mouths, we’ll take your screams, we won’t die, so give us your hearts, give us your lives, give it all so we survive.”_

            “What the freak Jasper!” Is exactly the reply she sent. I deem that pretty darn appropriate, though we have many things to thank this “Jasper Fischer” for. For one we now know this young lady’s name. He was also able to ruse **Lani** into rising and purging herself from a terrible and unaccomplishing lazy day. Our heroine Lani was so outraged that she almost forgot that her desktop went off **twice**. After inspecting her Miff Meh inbox, she indeed has **two** or had **two** new messages.

“ _To: Lani Espearo_

_From: Jasper Fischer_

_Yo sorry about that, Leslie said I should write down those weird voice thingies after I hear them. I guess I accidentally sent them to you instead. You know how she gets sometimes when it comes to things like this. Always going on about “The voices could be signs of the great exile” or “The spirits of the deities live among us”. So I agreed to, after I heard them in my dreams, immediately type them down and send them to her.”_

_“To: Jasper Fischer_

_From: Lani Espearo_

_Dude, what the shit! I suppose this is even more proof that you Dalkas are fucked up in the head. I mean Leslie is in to that weird ND stuff.”_

_“Careful L you’re treading thin thin ice. Don’t make me I bring up how **violent** , **pissy** ,and alltogether **trigger-happy** you Maesians are. I will release the hounds of hell. I don’t keep these doggies on a leash, and I feed them a strict diet of **blackmail**.”_

_“Wow, I’m soooo scared >:^]”_

_“I’ll tell Leslie about the thing.”_

_“Fine I’ll stop >:^[  Why are you up and about this early?”_

_“For me this is being up late dumbass”_

_“Why are you up this LATE---_

Her super fantastical conversation is cut short, as her relatively pointy nose caught a whiff of something. The smell gave her an important warning that she had about seconds to run.

“L A N I” The metallic hum pierced the air, shattering the background music’s serene feeling. That was another crucial 3 second warning. With the imperative time frame diminishing quick, Lani turns her desktop off and quickly raises herself out her chair. However the moment her feet left her chair her foot caught an unseen shoe, causing her to fall down for a third embarrassing time this morning. Uh-oh, is that an open door I see revealing a very dangerous yet slim figure?

“A R E U AL R I G H T?” Yes, yes that indeed a door opened to real that emotionless expression, that impassive implicator, the owner of that malicious malignant malevolent motherly monotone. It was…. her mother! Or at least the bot version of a mother.

“W A T  DID Y OU D O??” That’s a very good question what did she do?

“Nothing!”

“RE ALLY B E C A U SE T O ME I T SEEMED L IK E Y OU  T R IP E D??”

“Fuck off!!”

 

The smell of bleach and scones, the smell of trouble, the smell of a lion in disguise as 50’s housewife, the smell of momBot!. That may sound pretty senseless but the closer that thing got the more of it she could smell, and she _swears_ that its bleach and buttered scones.  She should probably skedaddle before momBot! starts her cleaning rampage. However the light from her single window hit the bot it revealed it’s overly shiny silver leg connected to an equally shiny body. Each limb was connected by a large round ball bearing allowing for the shining limbs to rotate and move with more motion than an actual living being, almost like a metal walking and talking marionette.

            It moves its full body into the light of Lani’s room revealing its full metal mockery of a 1950’s housewife. It’s true full irony goes over Lani’s head, which is a shame. If she knew she would surely be laughing so hard that she would no longer be standing from the shockwave of humor and irony. Laughing till overcome with tears would’ve been a far better than the one our little heroine is currently in. That fate being backed into the corner of her room with only serene music playing and mechanical whirls from momBot!. ‘Okay Lani now’s not the time to fight, all you need to do is run past her and get to the entertainment quarters.’ Yes Lani said in agreement to her brain, this’ll work. She does a backflip using the wall as more ground and lands perfectly behind the approaching momBot!.

“P_ROCceS IN G”

Lani doesn’t stick around after that heck no, she runs right out and into the hallway. She didn’t know what it was about the hallway, but she found it incredibly unnerving. While the rest of her residential block was well lit this hallway had zero lighting and to top it all with was disarmingly long.

“Argh” Lani groaned, making the trip to the other side. Gods she was just so ready to tape of flashlight to the ceiling it was so dark! Lani was pretty sure mobile phone was charging in the entertainment center, she could finish talking to Jasper then.

As she final exited the hallway into room she immediately looked for her charging device. “Where is it! It was here last night!!” Lani let out what could only be described as a growl when her search became more frantic. While was pulling off her coach cushions she noticed a bleak black disk case. “…” She inhaled rather nervously, “Is that?” She slowly inched over to the black piece of plastic, her hand reached out for it even slower. Lani’s shaky hands felt the smooth backside and flipped it over.

As soon as she saw the cover she dropped with a startled shriek. Even though it was facing down on the floor, its cover was burning in her brain. Just three simple words, all white in a pixely font.

**The End Game**

 

“So it’s begun….”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, and was really nervous about posting it...  
> Hope you enjoyed it... I'll probably update eventually with the next chapter (^-^;)


End file.
